The Darkened Thief
by The Darkened Saint
Summary: Azrael is a thief who steals from the three new gangs in Steelport. What happens when she meets The Third Street Saints and is asked to join them? Will she stay solo or will a certain brunette change her mind? Shaundi/OC and Viola/Fem!Boss, femslash so don't read if you don't like it.


**A/N:**** I promised you guys that I'd start this story soon and so I did. Here is the first chapter of "The Darkened Thief". It is set 2 years after The 'Save Shaundi' ending of Saints Row: The Third.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own only The Boss, Selina, and The Thief, Azrael. The actual story idea belongs to vampirerocker21. Also, I don't own the rights to any music in this story. Plus, there will be some noticeable elements from Saints Row IV in this, so keep your eyes open.**

**Summary:**** Azrael is a thief who steals from the three new gangs in Steelport. What happens when she meets The Third Street Saints and is asked to join them? Will she stay solo or will a certain brunette change her mind? Shaundi/OC and Viola/Fem!Boss, femslash so don't read if you don't like it.**

**Chapter 1 – Meeting The Saints**

**Azrael's POV-**

"Get back here you thieving slut!" yelled a member of one of the new gangs in Steelport.

Since S.T.A.G and the Syndicate left, three new gangs have arisen to take Steelport away from The Third Street Saints. You have the Aces & Eights MCs, a motorcycle gang who controls gambling and the drug trade, led by Doc. Then, there is The Corporation, a mafia-style street gang who controls prostitution and weapon importing and exporting, led by Mr. Hawk. And finally you have The Yakuza, a Japanese-style street gang that controls vehicle importing and exporting, led by Riochi. I had just stolen from The Corporation. The guys chasing me dressed exactly like the Morningstar, only they didn't wear any red. They had basic black suits, white undershirts, and black ties. However, some wore basic black shades but, not any of the ones chasing me. I knew I would outrun them so I wasn't really worried about getting caught. I turned down some random alleyway and ducked down into the shadows so they wouldn't see me due to how lit up the alleyway was. Once I knew they were gone, I pulled the loot; I had stolen from their cars, out of my hoodie pockets.

"Hmmm, a pocket knife, 2 clips of .45 Shepherd ammo, two hundred and fifty dollars, and about 2 grams of cocaine. Well, I could get some extra cash for the coke." I said to myself as I continued to hide in the shadows.

I put the loot back into my pocket, threw my hood over my head, and walked out of the alley. I looked around and, sure enough, those guys were nowhere in sight. I walked to the nearest Friendly Fire and bought myself a .45 Shepherd and loaded a one of my newly acquired clips into it. I smirked as I heard the clip click into place. I flipped the safety on and put the weapon into my hoodie pocket. I walked out of the Friendly Fire and continued on towards my abandoned apartment which was located right beside the penthouse apartment building in Loren Square. As I approached my hovel, I looked up to the penthouse loft. The Third Street Saints had taken over the Penthouse suite, from The Morningstar, shortly after their arrival in Steelport. I walked down the alleyway and stopped in front of my living place. I, carefully, entered through the broken wooden door as I climbed the broken stairs.

"Never thought those 5 years of ballet and dance classes would ever help me." I mumbled to myself as I pulled the chain to my only light source.

The naked light bulb flickered before eventually illuminating my little space with ambient light. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in, what remained, of the mirror. My face was caked with dirt, my lips were very chapped, and my eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. I peeled my black hoodie off and slid my torn yoga pants down before stepping out of them. I was left in only a ragged black sports bra and a pair of black cotton panties. I laid my clothes on the arm of the old, worn-out couch that I slept on and laid down on the couch. The light bulb finally blew, leaving me in complete darkness as I slowly fell asleep, listening to the sounds of nighttime Steelport.

"You sure she is here?" I heard a man say, instantly snapping my eyes open.

"Yes you idiot. We watched her come in and haven't seen her exit, so yes she is here." I heard another guy say.

"Alright." The first guy replied as I cautiously stood up and got dressed.

Once I had my hoodie zipped up and my hood on, I saw a flashlight being shined into my room. I hid in the shadows as the men continued looking around the place for me. I decided to try and escape without them noticing. I was at the doorway when I bumped into someone.

"Well, look who we have here." Said the person I ran into.

"Oh fuck me." I growled as the person restrained me.

"We don't want to cause you no harm girlie; we just want the stuff you stole from us back." One of the men said.

"Fuck you." I spat as my pupils turned into cat-like slits and my irises became an emerald green.

"We didn't want it to have to come to this." The man restrained me said as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

I began screaming and growling as I began pounding my fists into his back as he carried me out of my place. Once we were outside, I elbowed him as hard as I could in the back of his head and he dropped me. I instantly got into a fighting stance as the men pulled out knives.

"Now look here princess, all we want is our stuff back and we will leave." One of them growled.

"What did you just call me?" I hissed as I stood up straight.

"Princess." He said with a cocky smile.

My eyes turned into an amber yellow as I hissed and attacked. I lunged at the man who put me over his shoulder and kneed him in the gut. When he doubled over, I brought my knee up and into his nose, breaking it or killing him. The other two immediately came after me, swinging and slashing their knives. I countered the one who almost cut me and broke his arm. He dropped the knife and screamed in pain as he immediately held the injured limb. The third guy got lucky and slashed my right shoulder. I whimpered before I tried to get the knife from him. During our struggle, he got the upper hand and stabbed me in the stomach. I immediately clutched my stomach and dropped to my knees, gasping for air. I heard a gunshot go off but, my vision became blurry. I saw the man fall and heard multiple footsteps coming towards me.

"Boss, you think she is ok?" I heard a man ask.

"Not sure Pierce, let's get her back to the HQ." A woman answered as I blacked out.

**6 Hours Later (Still Azrael's POV)…**

I sat straight up as I woke up. I looked around to discover that I wasn't in my place. I immediately began to panic as I looked down at my body. I was only in my sports bra and my panties. I felt a sharp pain hit my shoulder and immediately put my hand to it. I felt bandages covering my right shoulder, right where the pain was. I threw the blanket off and looked at the bandages that were wrapped around my entire midsection. The cool air hit my half-naked body and I looked around for something to cover up with. I found a black robe hanging on a hook near the door. I put the robe on and put my ear to the door to see if I could hear anything. After I heard nothing, I silently opened the door and looked up and down the hallway. I stepped out after I saw that no one was there. I silently walked down the hallway towards the stairs and heard their voices.

"So, you think she is alright?" I heard a man, definitely African American, ask.

"Like I said when you asked before Pierce, I don't know." A woman replied.

"Well, I'mma go check on her again." 'Pierce' said.

"Uh, no you aren't." The same woman replied.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because she is probably still asleep." The woman answered.

"Well, we did see her with The Corporation, those guys really got the job do-" was all 'Pierce' said before I sprinted to where I heard his voice.

"YOU SENT THEM AFTER ME!" I screamed as I lunged at him only to be caught in mid-air.

"Put me down!" I demanded as I looked up at the man who caught me.

"Azrael?" The big man said as he looked at me.

"Oleg?" I replied as I looked at the man who was my best friend.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you know her?" A redhead, wearing a blue denim jacket that said FBI, asked.

"Yes, this is Azrael. She was an undercover agent from the Steelport Police Department that infiltrated the Morningstar. Her and I became friends after I found out she was a rat." Oleg told the girl as he put me down on my feet.

Everyone looked at me as I sorta hid behind Oleg.

"Azrael, these are The Saints. The people who rescued me from being Phillipe's experiment. You already know Viola." He said as I saw Viola.

"Rae." She said as she stood up and ran to me, hugging me as soon as she could.

"Hi Vi, I heard about Kiki and I'm sorry." I replied as I returned her hug.

"It's fine. Let me introduce you to the rest of the group." She said as she released me and turned around.

"I'm Pierce Washington, face of the Saints." Pierce said.

"I'm Joshua Birk, aka Nyteblade." A man, who looked to be about 27, said as he smiled.

"I'm Kinzie." The redhead said as she just typed away on her laptop.

"You already know Matt, Angel, and Zimos." Viola said as I nodded to each of them.

"Long time no see baybay." Zimos said causing me to smile.

"No kidding Z, how's it shakin?" I asked him as he just chuckled.

"Azrael, my dear, how have you been?" Matt asked me as he looked up from his Decker-style laptop.

I just glared at him as he went back to his laptop.

"How have you been Angel?" I asked as I looked at Killbane's former tag team partner.

"Good. It is nice to see you again Azrael." He replied as he continued throwing darts.

"And this is my girlfriend, also known as The Leader of The Third Street Saints." Viola said as she looked at a woman dressed in a tight black tank top, black tights, and black hot boots.

"I'm Selina." She said as she stood up and walked over to me.

She stuck her hand out for a handshake and I returned it. She smiled slightly before going back to her seat on the arm of the purple couch.

"Now, where the fuck is Shaundi?" Viola asked as everyone shrugged.

"She should be here soon." Selina replied as the elevator dinged.

"Hey Boss, I'm ba- who the hell is she?" Said, who I assumed to be, Shaundi.

"This is Azrael." Selina replied as I turned around and felt my heart immediately beat faster.

She was absolutely beautiful. Her brunette hair was styled in a tight ponytail. She was wearing a pair of purple tights with a silver belt, a very light purple camisole with black trim, a cutoff black leather jacket, and black hot boots.

"What is she doing here?" Shaundi asked.

"We just rescued her from being attacked by The Corporation." Selina replied.

"Good, now she can leave." Shaundi said with venom evident in her tone.

"Well isn't someone in a bitchy mood." I said before I thought.

I heard her growl and come at me. She swung at me but I quickly grabbed her arm and held it as she lost her balance. I caught her and we were nose-to-nose. She had the most beautiful brown eyes. We stayed that way for what felt like an eternity but, only lasted about 2 minutes. Her face contorted into anger and she immediately pushed away from me. She narrowed her eyes at me and I did the same. She walked off and I instantly knew I was in love.

"Bitch." I said under my breath as Viola giggled.

**A/N: ****A'iight, so there was the first chapter of The Darkened Thief. Hope you all enjoyed it. This story should get better as it progresses. I had to start it from scratch because I didn't want to copy another story, "Fighting For Her Love", so I'm just gonna redo it but have it follow around the same thing I originally planned.  
Stay Frosty,  
Darkened Saint**


End file.
